Core A: Administrative and Biostatistical Core The Administrative and Biostatistical Core will serve in all projects and perform the following functions: 1) Allocate funds and monitor expenditures for all projects and cores. 2) Facilitate and coordinate communications and scheduling, including regular monthly meetings for all investigators, and meetings with internal and external advisors to review the conduct and progress of research on all projects. 3) Prepare all reports to the NIH, FDA, DSMB, and Stanford University Human Subjects and Laboratory Animal Committees concerning progress in research, animal and human subjects, committees, etc. 4) Provide statistical expertise to all investigators for the purposes of assisting in the design of experiments and analysis of results. 5) Assist investigators in recruiting and enrolling patients into protocols and collecting and managing clinical and laboratory data, and collecting and distributing patient blood samples.